Demons
by 4everpanabaker
Summary: Tag to the end of 3x12. Julian/Caitlin friendship


**Hey everyone! Here is a tag for 3x12 involving Caitlin Snow and Julian Albert's growth of friendship. A Silent Protector should be updated this weekend, sorry for slacking off on it, school has been insane!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Rate and Review for more :)**

Caitlin Snow had never been one to push another person into a situation when perhaps they may be uncomfortable. So, when she decided to ask Julian to get a drink, she assumed that such a decision may lead to complications within their relationship. That he would close himself back up again and hide his true nature. Caitlin could see it in his eyes as much as he tried to hide them, the want to help people, just as she had when she first applied to medical school...and eventually S.T.A.R. Labs. All the both of them wanted was to assist those whom have been harmed or placed into physically challenging situations. And over the last six months, the both of them had been involved with harming others whether physically or emotionally. Perhaps that was why they took their situations to heart...why they both lived in consistent fear. Because their entire goal, everything they have done throughout their life had been to help people. What surprised Caitlin more than the answer of yes was the way Julian said it. Almost like he could breathe again- the tension between them dissipating with ease.

So now as they sat here, drinks in hands, sitting next to each other in a club, friends simply relaxing, Caitlin felt a swell of pride. Bringing Julian into the folds of Team Flash was meant to be a horrible idea, even Barry had basically shot her down. But today, it paid dividends. Not only did he save Iris, he saved her from herself, something no-one had been able to do. Even to the point where she wasn't as scared of being her anymore. As long as Julian was around, she would be ok. Then he decided to open his big, fat mouth to share his opinion on her autopsy skills:

"You know, I probably could have found the point of contact faster without you in the room to be frank"

Caitlin completely ignored his facial expression, placing her drink on the table, rolling her eyes with contempt. "Does it really matter who made the discovery?"

"Oh...I'm sorry Snow, did you want me to say thank you?" Caitlin forced her hand into a fist clenching her knuckles trying to keep in control of her emotions. Julian's insides were tingling with excitement. He was getting the great Caitlin Snow to come unhinged, but her control of her emotions showed him something much more important.

"No. I just expected you to realise that the team's benefit is more important than yours." She said it cooly, her right hand rubbing on her pale forehead softly.

"Why do you treat Barry like a leader?" Julian takes a sip from his drink as he asked, sighing softly.

"Well he is the one doing the saving" Caitlin responded, moving her head to the side.

"Why do you say that? I just think everyone in the team brings something to the table but yet what Barry wants is the only way" Julian shook his head. "It's arrogant. And arrogance will only catch up with him in the long run."

Caitlin opened her mouth to say something, but instead just shook her head softly, her waterfall of brunette locks moving behind her head in unison, and as such, the CSI continued.

"If you don't think he's arrogant, then maybe you don't really know him at all. All he really truly he cares about is Iris..."

"Is there a function in your brain that constantly tells you to be a jerk?!" Caitlin questioned, raising her voice just slightly, an offhand smile on her face.

"No that's just my charm" Julian smirks at her, eyes noticing her smile and deciding to pursue the opportunity presented to him. "You should try it sometime"

Caitlin let out a soft giggle at Julian's casual attempt to try and make her more like him. Oh no. That was never going to happen. "I don't think so Julian. I'm quite happy with my personality."

Julian took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes. "Even 'her' personality?" Caitlin's happy expression disappeared almost automatically when he mentioned Killer Frost in the third person. Shaking her head as she put down the glass of fruity alcohol she had been drinking she stood up, looking back at him.

"You just know how to kill a moment don't you." Caitlin was about to turn and walk away before his voice filled the air once more, his British accent attempting to ground her.

"Caitlin. I've belittled your work, your team and one of your best friends in the last five minutes and you just smiled at the end." Julian's eyes focused back down on his drink as he held it in his hands, moving the final bit of liquid around the glass' interior. "I know the cure for your Frost problem. And I'm going to help you."

"Just because you talked me out of it today doesn't mean it will always work!" Caitlin decided to sit back down again rather than leave, wanting to believe that it could work. She couldn't deny how great it felt saving Barry from Savitar and although she knew she was putting herself at risk, even saving Iris made her realise that it could be possible. She just wanted Julian's explanation more than her own.

"It will Caitlin. You have to find a way to believe it yourself. You showed me control over your emotions just now. Your strength. It's all it is. It's psychological." Julian saw her face soften slightly and moved his hand to softly touch around her wrist with a smile. "I'll be here throughout it all. One day, you'll be a hero, just like Barry and Cisco."

"And what if I lose control and you can't bring me back?" Caitlin's fear was obvious in her voice, watching Julian's eyes, almost completely unaware that his hand was interlinking with hers.

"Then we put the necklace back on and forget about it." Julian spoke resolutely, unwilling to even consider the idea that his plan might be, in some ways, foolish. He knew the risk that was involved, but so did Caitlin when she saved Barry and Iris. She knew what it could cost her, yet she did it anyway. "But I'm betting that Caitlin Snow can make an amazing hero."

Caitlin couldn't help the pink tinge which came across her cheeks at the mention of being a hero. She didn't think she could do what Julian was saying. But she needed to believe, to overcome the demons which filled her mind everyday. With a sigh, she let go of his hand and grasped her glass, upending the final remnants on her tongue with a roll of her eyes.

Obviously Julian didn't have a problem putting people into situations where they could be uncomfortable.


End file.
